Gamblin' Man: The Luxord Chronicles
by Runaway Deviant
Summary: Ten one-shots of Luxord, the Org, and anything else I can think of involving The Gambler Of Fate. The last couple get a bit.. gay-ish...
1. Gambling Is A Sport, Right?

**Title: **Gambling Is A Sport, Right?**  
Universe:** Kingdom Hearts**  
Theme/Topic:** Luxord is _not_ addicted to gambling.**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
Character/Pairing/s:** Luxord**  
Warnings/Spoilers:** If you don't know Luxord's weapons, you probably don't want to read this anyhow.**  
Word Count:** 185**  
Summary:** Luxord's thoughts on his "gambling" problem.**  
Song:** Damn Regret – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (Poker Face by Lady Gaga would've been more appropriate, but I write what I was listening to!)**  
A/N:** Well, all I can say is that this was surprisingly easy to write. Might write one for every (still alive at this point) Org Member...**  
Disclaimer:** If KH was mine Luxord would has his own casino. Case and point; neither KH nor Luxord are mine.**  
Distribution:** Just tell me if you put it anywhere plez.

* * *

Luxord was _not_ addicted to gambling.

It was as simple as that.

Luxord simply enjoyed it so much that he couldn't control himself whenever there was a deck of playing cards or some dice nearby.

This is what he told all of his comrades, and this is what he would continue to tell them until they believed him.

After all, how could someone who _used_ those things in as weapons be _addicted_ to them.

It simply didn't make sense.

Of course, even he had to admit that he had a problem _sometimes_.

No one else in the Organisation had the ability to hear the word "blackjack" uttered on the other side of the castle with ease.

No one else watched the international poker tournaments, and certainly no one else taped them for ridicule later on.

Yet he still clung to his belief that he was NOT ADDICTED.

But the complaints of his fellows was beginning to wear on him, so he decided that he _would_ go and seek out help if that's what they wanted.

After a quick game of cards with Demyx, that is...


	2. Lurod's Story

**Title: **Lurod's Story  
**Universe:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Theme/Topic:** How Luxord joined the Organisation.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Luxord, Xemnas, Demyx  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** N/A  
**Word Count:** 1010 (Luxord number!)  
**Summary:** How Luxord came to join Organisation XIII  
**Song:** Sympathy For The Devil – The Rolling Stones**  
A/N:** Thanks to Mr. Martin for the idea for the lines from the song. I probably warped it way beyond what you had in mind, but my mind does that, so sorry...  
**Disclaimer:** If KH was mine Luxord would has his own casino. Case and point; neither KH nor Luxord are mine.  
**Distribution:** Just tell me if you put it anywhere please.

* * *

"Would you happen to be Lurod?" questioned a strange looking man, the likes of which he'd never seen before.

"Yes, that would be my name. If I may be as straightforward as to ask, who the devil are you?" replied Lurod, giving the man and his companion an up and down glance.

"The devil." Mumbled his companion, looking boredly at a horse and carriage as they passed them on the road.

"Nine!" reprimanded the obvious superior of the two, while his companion continued to watch the steady progress of the carriage.

"That's the only way to think of to describe you in less than a proper sentence." He explained as the horses of the carriage suddenly became spooked and careened off course, straight into the nearby river.

At this point, Lurod decided that perhaps his initial assumption that the two were bad news was correct. Of course, anyone would think that just glancing at them. Both were dressed in odd clothes, looking as though they'd read too many science-fiction novels, and the dominant colour on them was black. The subordinate was blue-eyed with honey hair and the elder was dark skinned with grey hair and the most disturbing eyes Lurod had ever beheld – a dark yellow-orange that screamed "evil".

The man in question cleared his throat. "Lurod, we have only heard of your reputation as the local lord's third son, but perhaps we should become better acquainted before I explain my proposal to you." He said with his strangely accented speech.

Lurod decided that, being the only person besides these two on the highway, it might be a good idea to go along with them until he could enlist help.

They led him to a well-to-do tavern near the centre of town, and the man asked him to describe himself.

Lurod felt stupid, but at the same time he saw an opportunity to get himself out of this predicament. Surely, they wouldn't want someone who seemed daft for whatever it is they were doing?

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, "please allow me to introduce myself,  
I'm a man of wealth and taste-"

"I've been around for a long, long year, stole many a man's soul and faith." Replied the subordinate, grinning with a twinkle in his eyes.

"P-pardon me?" asked Lurod, wondering what on earth the boy was on about. Obviously his plan to act insane wouldn't work here.

"Damn, you weren't going to sing? Sorry, I know a song that starts like that so I thought maybe you were-" he looked at his superior and clammed up. "Yeah, never mind."

"Yes, well... I'm..." Lurod quickly gathered his thoughts before trying a new front. No one wanted a third son of a lord, why should they? "I'm the third son of Lord Guildenstern, and so I've lived my life as I've wanted. I'm fond of cards, but my swordsmanship is not up to scratch at all." He recited, hoping to make him look as undesirable to their cause as possible. "I've never had much in the way of my own money, especially since I lose a lot of it in my attempts to conquer Russian Roulette."

"But you always win it back with cards, do you not?" asked the orange-eyed man.

"Of course!" he exclaimed, offended. "My cards are my only real weapon in this world, they are all I need to make my way."

"So in essence you are controlled by your obsession with your cards, so much that you'd give up everything just to play?"

Lurod scoffed. "There is no way in hell that I _could_ give up everything. I'm far too good to lose so much as a single shilling.

The man grinned at him, and Lurod realised that he'd made a terrible mistake by stating such things.

"You are exactly the type of man we need. Someone who's pride is so large; who knows how much darkness there is in your heart."

The man spoke on, while Lurod began to panic, noticing that even the tavern master was not in the room.

"It is nice to meet you my friend, now let me introduce _my_self. I am Xemnas, the first in an organisation of nine, soon to be ten." And he grinned again, much to Lurod's horror. "You, of course, _do_ know that you are not human by now, am I correct?"

And Lurod could now do nothing but stare. How could he possibly know-

"Your heart was stolen from you years ago, did you never wonder why you've stopped aging while your brothers, and even your younger siblings, are older by the day?"

"No- I-"

"It matters not. You do not belong here, with people who you do not care about-"

Lurod frowned. "How dare you-"

"You _cannot_ feel for them. You do not have the ability. You are a Nobody, one without a heart who wanders without emotion. You already know this, even if you think of yourself as something... else."

Lurod blinked. 'So... I'm not a vampire then?'

"You will come with us."

And he blinked again. "What? I can't-"

"You can and you will. You will come with us, be the tenth member of our organisation, and you will help us, and yourself, regain our hearts."

"We... can do that?"

The blonde looked out the window, seeming upset by the turn of events.

"Indeed, and that is what out organisation strives to do. We wish to have our hearts returned to us, and to succeed in this we will use the heart of all hearts; Kingdom Hearts."

Lurod stared in incomprehension, but was intrigued none the less. "I... I will hear you out."

And the blonde sighed lightly. "I'm going to find that tavern master, I want some more ale." The superior nodded, and he left.

Xemnas turned back to Lurod. "It is much too long a plan to explain to you, unless you swear to join our plight."

Lurod thought for a moment. "I will join you.'

But Lurod, or Luxord as he was soon renamed, never got his heart back.


	3. A Team Event

**Title: **A Team Event**  
Universe:** Kingdom Hearts**  
Theme/Topic:** Efficiency exercises suck.**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
Character/Pairing/s:** Luxord, The Org**  
Warnings/Spoilers:** If you don't know Luxord's powers, you probably don't want to read this anyhow.**  
Word Count:** 536**  
Summary:** Xemnas insists of "team-building" exercises for the Organisation. Axel disagrees, and so he and Luxord stage a coup.  
**Song:** Tight Wad Hill – Green Day**  
A/N:** I write these without Xion, because she is just not there when I think of the Org. She's simply too short-lived.**  
Disclaimer:** If KH was mine Luxord would has his own casino. Case and point; neither KH nor Luxord are mine.**  
Distribution:** Just tell me if you put it anywhere please.

* * *

Luxord cackled evilly as he listened to Axel's master plan.

It was sure to get them all on cleaning duties for the next few months, but the looks on the faces of their fellow members would be priceless.

And honestly, who could blame them for this moment of boldness?

If Xemnas insisted on making them go through "team work" and "efficiency" exercises, he surely didn't expect them to sit on their behinds and nod contentedly no matter what he made them do.

And if he _honestly_ thought that any of the members except for Marluxia and maybe Axel would risk getting Larxene as a partner, he was dead wrong.

And if he truly believed that they'd risk it in a _trust_ exercise he was off his rocker, because Luxord sure as hell wasn't putting on a blindfold and letting _that_ particular nymph lead him around the castle. Or off of a cliff.

So he happily agreed to do as Axel suggested. Axel's reasons for the stunt were slightly different to Luxord's, but the motive was the same, and hopefully the outcome would cause these stupid fortnightly activities to be struck from whatever imaginary list Xemnas was getting them from.

---

"Ahem," Xemnas began, "as I've already told you all, today we will be participating in trust exercises. The first one will be a blindfold exercise, in which one partner leads..."

Luxord wasn't listening. He was wearing his most durable set of jeans, a white t-shirt and a vest, and he was prepping himself for the coming "activity". The entire organisation was standing on a nicely sloping hill in Twilight Town, looking, in his opinion, like a very badly mismatched rugby team.

"Do we all understand? Yes? Good, now I'm going to pick out the partners from this hat and- why on earth are you snickering Xigbar?" he asked, a confused look on his face.

"Perhaps there's a joke you'd like to let us in on?" pushed Saïx, looking at the man in his usual reserved manner.

"Dudes, look down at yourselves!" he continued, barely containing himself.

By now the rest of them had overcome their shock and were joining in his laughter.

Both Xemnas and Saïx tried to look down at themselves, only to find that they couldn't. They no longer had necks with which to look down, as they had both been turned into playing cards.

"Luxord..." Xemnas began, his voice dangerously low.

"Let the rebellion begin!" yelled Axel, before grabbing card-Saïx and throwing him like a Frisbee down the hill.

Xigbar was next. "Sorry, Xemnas, but you're far too much like a projectile at the moment." And he sent him hurtling down the hill, where he was embedded much farther away than Saïx had landed.

Axel surveyed the scene before him. "Xigbar, I challenge you to a card-throwing duel!" he yelled, pointing at the sniper.

"I'll kick your sorry ass, kid!"

And so ensued a day of card throwing, giant snakes and ladders and some minor gambling, courtesy of Luxord; with the help of Xemnas and Saïx, of course.

And later, while he and Axel were about to be given their punishment, his only defence was this:

"Well it _was_ a team event, sir."


	4. Birthday Cards

**Title: **Birthday Cards  
**Universe:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Theme/Topic:** Don't steal the cards.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Luxord, Xaldin  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** N/A  
**Word Count:** 482  
**Summary:** Luxord's trust in Xaldin is just as nonexistent as their hearts.  
**Song:** Closer To The Edge – 30 Seconds To Mars  
**A/N:** No pairing intended, although you can take it that way if you wish.  
**Disclaimer:** If KH was mine Luxord would have his own casino. Case and point; neither KH nor Luxord are mine.  
**Distribution:** Just tell me if you put it anywhere please.

* * *

"Okay, Xaldin, where did you put my cards?" asked a worn out Luxord as he stood, slumped slightly, in front of his superior. All he wanted to do at that moment was take his cards, some ale and maybe a book and go to Zexion's library and fall asleep.

Of course, Xaldin had picked this point in time to be a complete moron and hide Luxord's cards somewhere. Luxord was, at best, too tired to bother summoning them to him, and he wasn't prepared to ask Xigbar or Xemnas to either find them or reprimand Xaldin for taking them.

So, against his better judgement, he was petitioning Xaldin. Luxord was absolutely certain by then that he wasn't getting them back any time soon, so when Xaldin produced his cards from a pocket in his coat Luxord was as full as suspicion as an unopened bottle is full of rum.

"You've done something to them, haven't you?" he asked, not even attempting to take the cards.

"Whatever would make you think that, Lux? I'm hurt by your assumption that I'd somehow booby trap your cards." Replied Xaldin, grinning evenly.

"Last time you handed me a deck of cards, all of the symbols were pictures, from different angles at that, of your genitalia. I'd rather not have that happen again. You might've even put a small bomb or something of the like inside of it. I'm not touching them until you prove they're completely safe."

Xaldin glanced quickly at the cards in his hands with a slightly worried expression before regaining his "innocent" mask. Luxord narrowed his eyes at the man; there was something wrong with those cards for sure.

"Look, Xaldin, I'm far too tired to do anything asides from drink myself to sleep at the moment, and if you don't prove to me that my cards are normal you'll have to hold on to them and hope that they don't blow up in your face or whatever else could happen."

"Can't you just take my word for it and-"

"This is the point at which I leave. Have fun with my cards, Xaldin; and if they blow up, know that it's your own fault." Luxord said, turning and stalking out of the room a moment later.

Xaldin looked forlornly at the deck in his hands. On each of the cards was a different picture of each of the Organisation members, either black and white for clubs and spades or red-tinted for hearts and diamonds. All were in number order, Xemnas as number one, Xigbar as number two, and so on until Roxas as king (which Xaldin thought was rather ironic, all things considered).

He picked them up, placed them in a small box and proceeded to Luxord's room. Finding it empty he put the box on Luxord's bedside table with a small note that read "Happy Birthday, you silly Brit. From III."


	5. Sora The Colourist

**Title: **Sora The Colourist**  
Universe:** Kingdom Hearts**  
Theme/Topic:** Sora has anger-management issues.**  
Rating:** PG-15**  
Character/Pairing/s:** Luxord, The Org, mentions of Sora**  
Warnings/Spoilers:** Err, you hopefully won't understand the reference to Ven (because I've been reading spoilers), but if you do it's not really a spoiler for you anyway, is it?**  
Word Count:** 486**  
Summary:** Luxord's thoughts on Sora's mood swings and hatred of the darker shades of, well, everything.  
**Song:** The Fantasy – 30 Seconds To Mars**  
A/N:** N/A, ironically.**  
Disclaimer:** If KH was mine Luxord would have his own casino. Case and point; neither KH nor Luxord are mine.**  
Distribution:** Just tell me if you put it anywhere; please and thank you.

* * *

Sora had anger management issues, Luxord decided.

He was absolutely convinced that if he so much as tipped his hood at the boy he'd go berserk.

He seemed to have some sort of prejudice against all this black and dark as well.

Luxord could almost imagine a perfectly normal conversation turning into a killing spree.

_*REENACTMENT*_

_"Do you want to play Blackjack?"_

_"DEATH TO JACKS EVERYWHERE! ROAR!"_

_"Today, on Sky News: Keyblade Bearer kills thousands of innocent men in a rampage targeted only at men by the name of Jack. Even stranger, only men named Jack with dark skin or who were wearing black at the time of his massacre were attacked. For more on this we go to..."_

_*END REENACTMENT*_

He was like Saïx in that respect, although their catalysts were vastly different. Sora seemed to be what would happen to Saïx if the moon was always full, morning never came, and some idiot had forgotten to refill the coffee pot on Monday (and we all know it was Demyx's fault for _that_ particularly hellish day).

Of course, Luxord didn't get very far while trying to explain this to his fellows. They were alternately surprised, apathetic or disturbed by the thought for different reasons.

Xemnas murmured a phrase from the Kingdom Hearts Bible that he was writing.

Xigbar mumbled something about Ven being the same when the topic came up.

Xaldin wondered that Luxord had figured that out at all, seeing as he never really left the castle much. Luxord went and did a few missions, although not happily, after that comment.

Luxord did not want to talk about this particular area with Saïx, for fear of saying the wrong this and being on the pointy end of one of _his_ berserker moments (which were never pleasant to be a part of).

Axel just raised his eyebrows and told him that he'd obviously never hung out with Roxas if he hadn't already noticed that. That particular comment had left Luxord insulted and cut to the quick; he had been rather fond of his pint-sized compatriot.

Demyx was surprised; he was thought that Sora was a pretty level-headed kid. But then again, Sora thought that Demyx was a broken record, so no points given to either of them there.

Roxas was unavailable for comment; he was currently _part of_ Sora.

But, honestly, Luxord wasn't even sure that it was the darkness that Sora was perpetually peeved at. Asides from the black on his own clothes, the colour seemed to evoke some sort of unbidden hatred deep within the boy's very being.

After much puzzling and quiet deliberation with his pet Dusk, Chuck, Luxord decided that he had finally come up with a term for Sora.

He was a colourist.

A dirty, filthy, Keyblade-wielding colourist.

Who would love to see the worlds painted red, as opposed to black (and oh, how vehemently opposed to black he was).


	6. Of Vampires And Cameras

**Title: **Of Vampires And Cameras  
**Universe:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Theme/Topic:** Luxord's thoughts on his world and his family.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Luxord  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** N/A  
**Word Count:** 650  
**Summary:** Luxord muses on the way that he became a Nobody and the effect it's had on his relationship with his family.  
**Song:** Dear Agony – Breaking Benjamin**  
A/N:** I rushed it, I admit, but once I get over how hard it is for even me to read this, I rather like it.  
**Disclaimer:** If KH was mine Luxord would has his own casino. Case and point; neither KH nor Luxord are mine.  
**Distribution:** Just tell me if you put it anywhere; please and thank you.

* * *

Luxord didn't remember his last moments as Lurod.

Unlike most of the other members of the Organisation, he'd been absolutely roaring drunk when his time had come and his world hadn't been destroyed in the process either; only him and some of his friends.

They'd been plotting – jokingly, or at least Lurod had – about killing the king and taking his crown. Luxord supposed that that was the reason that the Heartless had chosen them. What had been just friends being stupid together to his Somebody had obviously sparked some true feelings of resentment in them, and thoughts of regicide soon followed.

And then the Heartless...

Luxord didn't regret that he did not remember. He pitied the other members that their worlds were destroyed, but knowing that his family was safe and sound somehow buoyed him up even on his worst days.

But the agony of knowing that soon he'd have to stop seeing them... it made no sense that someone who supposedly could not feel could experience such pain at the thought of having to leave those he had once cared about.

His world was stuck in what Xemnas referred to as a "Victorian-esque" time setting – whatever that meant – crossed with something he said about "medieval times". All that it meant to Luxord was that Xemnas had a fancy way of saying that the people on his world believed in vampires, as Lurod had and as he had after losing his heart.

What was he supposed to think? "Oh, I must've just had my heart ripped out and, contrary to everything I've ever known, they culprits must've been from another world!"

Not happening.

In the end, all of this simply told him that it was not his destiny to ever see his family again. Lest they try to stake him through his heart only to find a void there. He supposed that he'd die anyway, but his family doing the killing...?

He shuddered at the very thought.

And as he prepared himself for his next, and probably final visit, he picked up a small portrait he'd commissioned of them the day before his world stopped turning.

He just wished that there was something...

He picked up his small digital camera and stashed it in his pack.

Screw the world order, he wasn't meant to exist so what did it matter if he started screwing with timelines; time _was_ his element, after all.

* * *

He showed the little camera to his eldest brother's eldest daughter first.

She was his favourite and if anyone deserved to be told tales from another world it was her.

He snapped a photo of her and showed her the little screen. He explained that it was like a painting, but nicer. He promised to give her one of his friends.

The next thing he did was gather all of the younger generation around him and tell them his stories. He told them of a man named Luxord – because to them he was Lurod – and how he had sailed with pirates, traversed great deserts, visited the evil queen of a foreign land and even learned magic in order to stop himself from aging.

The adults who listened smiled at the fancies that he weaved for the children, and dismissed the stories as just stories.

The children, far more intuitive, began asking questions about his "character" as if it was him.

And Luxord was glad that he'd started telling them these stories now. Because as every year passed and they grew older, he stayed the same.

And one day as a teenaged Anna, his favourite niece, brushed her hair in her room he smiled at her one last time.

He placed on her vanity the camera he'd brought so long ago, as well as a lifetime's supply of memory cards and batteries.

God help him, if he was going to muck up a timeline he'd do it good.


	7. The Ultimate Winner

**Title: **The Ultimate Winner  
**Universe:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Theme/Topic:** Emotions  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Luxord  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None, per se.  
**Word Count:** 780  
**Summary:** ...  
**Song:** Roadside – Rise Against  
**Disclaimer:** If KH was mine Luxord would has his own casino. Case and point; neither KH nor Luxord are mine.  
**Distribution:** Just tell me if you put it anywhere, please and thank you.

* * *

**HOLY CRAP, AN UPDATE!**

I know, I swore that this one would not be published on the eve of Luxord Day (like Axel's were..), but rest assured that they will all be out at the appropros times from now on.

I'll be away on my the tenth of October for a sporting event - which I may even incorporate into one of the stories - so I'll post the final one on my birthday (the first) for you!

I hope you enjoy this one, even though it is pretty dark.

I suppose that "dark" is just my general view of all of the Org members (Nobodies and all..).

Watch me ramble on here; _READ THE STORYYY~!_

* * *

Whenever Luxord brought something, anything, other than cards to the table the immediate question asked of him was "Are you feeling okay?".

He was feeling fine, thank you very much, but he saw this cake in a shop in Port Royal and thought it would be nice for desert.

He was brilliant; he just thought the castle needed some colour so he bought a bouquet of flowers (which Marluxia approved of greatly).

He was dandy; he just thought that maybe someone ought to bring some tea into the house occasionally instead of having to constantly drink their stupid coffee.

He was feeling perfectly alright, so would everyone _please_ stop harassing him as to the state of his health?

It was often, after times like these, that he would shut himself in his room and wish he was still able to feel anything at all.

That was what most of his fellows didn't understand about his take on their existence; he'd never known about all of this "no heart means no feelings" nonsense until Xemnas had informed him of it. He'd continued feeling just as he'd continued breathing, after he'd been changed.

Luxord wasn't one to oppose the givens in society loudly, by any means; but quietly, inside the confines of his ever lucid mind, he was certain that his emotions remained. Echoes are the whispers of things that were there mere moments ago; but he'd become a Nobody long before now, and he still felt his aggravation at his comrades' acceptance of the "fact" of their lives as clear as if he were still in possession of certain parts of his being.

_That_ was why he went out and bought bits and pieces for his fellow members, why he went out of his way on missions to buy little knick knacks to make Demyx _happy_ or put a genuine _smile_ of gratitude on Xaldin's face.

He was well aware that Zexion had been of the same opinion, and if the little Schemer hadn't had his plans foiled so abruptly – something which Luxord still begrudged Axel – perhaps they might have even put that little fact to work in trying to find an alternative way to get their hearts back.

He was in his room as he thought this over one night after a particularly hideous incident involving a pudding, Axel and his "heating methods", when it occurred to him; maybe his brothers in arms didn't really want to feel anymore.

Most of them had gone so long doing whatever they pleased without the "emotional" baggage behind them that they would probably find it very hard to adjust to life in the real world again.

After all, the lives they were leading now were that of a fantasy novel; the perks of never aging past their initial leap and possibly living forever – unless run through, or something akin to it – far outweighed the fact that when they went to spy on their former families – which many often did – they watched their brother and sisters, nieces and nephews and, in some cases, even children, grow older without them.

They could forget all that, and since they couldn't "feel" it didn't affect them in the slightest.

Of course, somewhere deep inside their souls, Luxord knew that they regretted taking Xemnas up on his word.

Axel more than anyone, after he'd discovered who it had been who had destroyed his world in the first place.

He was obviously bitter over the fact, and though he and Saïx had always planned to overthrow him, in the end Axel had decided that Roxas was the better friend of the two, even though Roxas left him eventually.

And so Axel had woken up to the true state of his "lost" emotions. Who would've blamed him for all the trouble he caused afterwards if they knew; he'd probably gone a little insane after he realised all that he'd destroyed while working to gain Xemnas' trust to fulfil a plan that ultimately crumbled to dust.

And so Luxord stood on his balcony, in his arena, where he fondly remembered playing – and beating – his friends at card games of all descriptions, where he'd given Roxas a keychain he'd pinched from a locked chest deep inside the castle at Hollow Bastion, where Xaldin, Xigbar and himself had drunk themselves silly and then set off to make fools of themselves in front of the other members.

Xigbar and Xaldin had already been eliminated, and inside he wept for them. But outside he was a cocky son of a gun who was more than willing to fight Sora.

When his time came, maybe he'd be the ultimate winner.

Maybe he'd be Lurod once more?


	8. Pitch Black Victory

**Title: **Pitch Black Victory  
**Universe:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Theme/Topic:** Winning generally feels good no matter whether you cheated or not.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Luxord  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** N/A  
**Word Count:** 580  
**Summary:** Luxord and other members of the Organisation try their hand at Goalball, a Paralympic sport for blind people – more than likely because Xemnas made them.  
**Song:** Feel Good Inc. – Gorillaz**  
A/N:** This was modified from a first person piece I did on my own experience of Goalball, but its (mostly) not a copy, paste and change words job. It's in present-ish tense, which I don't usually write in, so enjoy the shakeup of different styles, I suppose!  
**Disclaimer:** If KH was mine Luxord would has his own casino. Case and point; neither KH nor Luxord are mine.  
**Distribution:** Just tell me if you put it anywhere; please and thank you.

* * *

Darkness.

Absolute darkness.

Luxord's eyes are closed, but even when he opens them there is nothing to see.

There's a pressure on his face, but it's not uncomfortable.

He reaches out to feel the line in front of him, which stretches his entire arm span and further. He moves his body to line up with it and then crouches silently, facing the line and what's on the other side of it.

His legs and ankles are aching from the beating he's been receiving and the stance he's been keeping for the last nineteen minutes.

There is silence.

The distant sound of a passing car.

... Jingle, jingle, jingle, jingle, Jingle, Jingle, JINGLE!

Luxord throws himself in the direction of the noise, his body in a board-like fashion, perpendicular to the line and just behind it so that he doesn't kick the other person who he knows is there but who he cannot see or hear.

Something hard hits his chest guard.

"Luxord!" a voice from his left calls loudly in comparison to the silence.

"Got it!" he calls back, standing with the jingling ball in his hands.

He knows he has ten seconds, and waits for the ball to be silent before curling his arm back, taking two steps forward and flinging it over the line – in an underarm fashion – and into the still pitch black world.

The ball is silent as it rolls; he's thrown it perfectly so that all the bells are pressed to the side of the inside of the ball and don't move or jingle.

Gravity is on his side today, and he smirks as he hears Xigbar snigger on the sideline; _someone's_ obviously been tampering with the ball whenever he throws it.

"Nice ball," mumbles Axel, and he hears Zexion's murmur of assent.

Across the line he hears a panicked voice – Xaldin's in fact – call out; "Loose!"

He grins as he listens to the ensuing scramble to grab the ball before it rolls into the goal, and especially Xaldin's swearing while going about the process.

A whistle sounds, and Demyx's voice calls "Goal!"

He throws his hands in the air, and his teammates call out "Good shot!"

The referee calls for silence and drops the ball on the other side of the line, across the court and in the domain of the other team.

The centre player in Luxord's team, Axel, whispers "C" to let them know the assumed location of the ball.

"Play!"

But as Luxord hears the ball jingling in the hand of the other team's C position player, a buzzer goes off, signalling time.

He stands and walks of court and pulls off his blindfold. He turns to his teammates, Axel and Zexion, as they do the same.

"We won!" he says, smirking, shaking Zexion's hand before grabbing Axel in a bear hug.

They walk - limp - to the middle of the court and shake hands with the opposing team – Xemnas, Xaldin and Saïx – who are all looking just as tired as they are.

Luxord turns and shoots Xigbar a look and the sharp-shooter puts his hands behind his head and wanders off without a comment; he'd definitely rigged the ball.

He sighs but says nothing.

A victory – especially in a blind person's sport and against Xemnas – was a victory whether or not his idiot friend has silenced the ball for him.

And in all honesty, Luxord wasn't fussed over how he won – as long as he did it at all.

* * *

If you're surprised by the amount of "winning" I write Luxord doing, you really shouldn't be.

If he was in Yu Gi Oh, he'd play the part of Yami.

Yes, I've been watching too much Yu Gi Oh Zero lately, so sue me.

But yeah, his Gambler status means that he likes winning at everything; whether on not he actually _participates_ in the game itself is usually irrelevant. Expect a horse racing thing sometime soon.


	9. Oh, That Grin

**Title: **Oh, That Grin**  
Universe:** Kingdom Hearts**  
Theme/Topic:** Cold medicine =/= fun times with Xemnas**  
Rating:** PG-16**  
Character/Pairing/s:** Luxord/Demyx, Xigbar, Xaldin, Xemnas**  
Warnings/Spoilers:** None that I'm aware of..**  
Word Count:** 575**  
Summary:** Xemnas is ranting again and Luxord's distractions are rather distracting – some more than others.  
**Song:** Times Like These – Foo Fighters**  
A/N:** ...**  
Disclaimer:** If KH was mine Luxord would have his own casino. Case and point; neither KH nor Luxord are mine.**  
Distribution:** Just tell me if you put it anywhere; please and thank you.

* * *

It was sheer force of will that kept Luxord's head off of Xaldin's shoulder as Xemnas ranted and raved, occasionally reading passages from his Bible of Kingdom Hearts to accentuate his points. Mind you he used the text like it had some real meaning and depth to it, although he'd written that bible to start with anyway.

Luxord's mind had long since been kidnapped by leprechauns wearing tutus and riding hippogriffs, and as such he was not longer paying attention to their more than slightly intoxicated superior - he was to bust fighting a losing battle with himself; the prize being consciousness. He didn't even vaguely have a clue as to why they'd been called to The Grey Area to begin with, and he certainly wasn't paying attention to the ongoing speech being spewed by their psychotic leader.

Saïx had better hope that he never let Xemnas near the cough medicine again, fevered or not, or he'd have much more hell to pay.

Luxord snapped to attention as he felt the back of a hand run down the side which was not occupied by Xaldin, and turned to glare at Xigbar as the man attempted a sexy grin; said grin only succeeded in making him look like an even sleazier old man than he already did.

Xigbar reached out the offending hand again, only to have to half crippled by two over-sized die as they bludgeoned it to prevent further molestation. Xaldin glared down at the shorter man and Xigbar slunk off elsewhere to mope about the fact that he was unwanted by all who laid eyes on him – Luxord even preferred Xaldin to him, and Luxord and Xaldin weren't exactly known for their rose-scented conversations and stable friendship status.

Once he was once again firmly ensconced in Fairy Land, Luxord allowed his head to drift onto his friend's shoulder and his mind to wander somewhere in the direction of Neverland. Xaldin stood as still as possible, taking the weight of the other man's shoulder without blinking; it happened often at meetings such as this.

Luxord felt a tugging on his sleeve and nearly turned to slap whoever was doing the tugging before he realised that Xigbar never tugged anything except his own... man-bits... when he was lonely.

The man blearily lifted his head off of Xaldin's shoulder and turned to see that it had in fact been Demyx lightly pulling at his coat sleeve. By the look in the boy's eyes Luxord could tell that he wanted to either get out of the meeting room, escaping to some other world, or get out of the meeting room and do bad things where no one would be able to hear said acts being committed. Maybe even both.

Luxord raised an eyebrow at the younger man who widened his eyes and placed his hand on Luxord's neck. Apparently he wanted both.

And Luxord's grin at the very thought was positively lecherous.

So the second that Xemnas turned to gesture and rave in the direction of Kingdom Hearts – out the window – he whisked Demyx out of The Grey Area and into a dark portal to who knows where.

Xemnas' rant lasted until he passed out an hour later, but Luxord and Demyx didn't return until after dinner had finished and Saïx had been reprimanded appropriately for trying to assist a raving lunatic while he was sick.

Luxord's grin was almost a permanent fixture for almost a week.


	10. Dibs

**Title: **The Ultimate Winner  
**Universe:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Theme/Topic:** Memories  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Luxord/Demyx, Xigbar, Axel  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None, per se.  
**Word Count:** 1010 (Yay!)  
**Summary:** Luxord thinks about the past far too much, and when it does his train of thought often changes track mid-thought and stops in a completely different place.  
**Song:** Faith Of The Heart – Russell Watson (which was ironic, really)  
**A/N:** And that's that! –dusts off hands-  
**Disclaimer:** If KH was mine Luxord would has his own casino. Case and point; neither KH nor Luxord are mine.  
**Distribution:** Just tell me if you put it anywhere, please and thank you.

* * *

Luxord and Xigbar's relationship was love-hate at best. At worst it was rape-victim. But then again, Luxord supposed he'd brought the whole thing on himself when he'd first come to Organisation and met the other man.

_Luxord stood in the middle of the huge white room, feeling trapped by the nine huge chairs that surrounded him._

_He surveyed the men on the chairs with sharp eyes as he tried to figure out why in God's holy name he'd agreed to leave his family – hell, apparently his _world_ – behind for some scary man and his pretty little cohort._

_Oh, that's right; he'd been afraid of dying. Again. It hadn't been pleasant the first time and he didn't particularly was to experience it once more._

_Some sort of wordless communication rippled through his watchers and some of them slipped their hoods off while others made themselves more comfortable on their chairs. One man in particular leaned forward in his chair and surveyed him with seeming interest, though he might have been falling asleep for all Luxord could see of his face._

_"This is our newest member, who will be known as Luxord," stated their leader and a few heads turned to look at him while they listened._

_One man, with scars on his left cheek and a patch on the opposite eye, raised his hand as if to ask a question, but was ignored._

_"I expect you to at least be cordial to him, as we are all working to the same end and in-fighting is not what is required to complete our mission. Saïx will show you the important areas of the castle as well as your room, and tomorrow you will start your work. Understood?"_

_Luxord nodded up at him, glancing at the man who still had his hand raised. His recruiter sighed wearily, as if he knew what was going to come out of his mouth and didn't want to hear it._

_"Yes, Xigbar?" he asked._

_"I call dibs." Said the other man with a grin which Luxord found disturbing on many levels._

_"What is this "dibs"?" he asked cautiously, still not liking the look on his senior's face or the vibes he was sending out._

_"He essentially said that in the event that you're ever looking for a significant other he has the first shot at you," said the man who had been leaning forward to look at him._

_Luxord's eyes widened and then narrowed as he turned to glare at Xigbar with thoughts of homicide racing through his brain._

_"Even if I did desire the attention of other men, sir, I certainly would not accept it from some lecherous old man such as yourself," he spat out before realising where he was and that he was without a friend and surrounded by the other man's allies._

_Or supposed allies; the man who had translated for him laughed outright at the sour look on Xigbar's face while a few other members, and even Xemnas himself, sniggered quietly._

_"Well, you know how denial is," he said to the assembled members before disappearing into a dark portal._

From that moment on, up until and even past the point when Luxord had started being pursued by Demyx and had finally agreed to have him, Xigbar had been slinking around in his peripheral vision doing things that Luxord really didn't want to know about.

When he occasionally let his vision stray it was often to find Xigbar about to do something lewd or possibly criminal to either himself or Demyx. Apparently he'd also called "dibs" on Demyx and had received the same response from the musician as he'd gotten from Luxord.

Luxord's mind then turned to thinking about the smaller blond, with what could have been called a fond smile – if, of course, he could feel – and he recalled their first proper meeting after Demyx had disappeared following his becoming a member.

_"This is the hallway with all of the quarters in it. You will also be assigned your own floor and area, which you can do with whatever you wish," stated Saïx in a monotone which Luxord was finding hypnotic – the type of hypnosis which puts one to sleep._

_"Your room," he said, tapping on a door with the pad of his index finger before sweeping back down the hallway and out of sight, leaving the blond in front of his door feeling dazed and over-loaded with information._

_A blond head popped out from the room directly across the hall from Luxord's and a smile quickly twinkled into existence on the young features therein._

_"Luxord!" he chirped, leaving his doorway open as he took two steps towards the other man. Luxord turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised in a speculative manner._

_Demyx was wearing a light blue tank top which was far to big for his small frame, as well as some shorts which were far too short and tight to be healthy and a mismatched pair of socks._

_"Me and Axel were just about to start a game, you want in?" he asked, obviously trying in his own way to welcome him into the Organisation. Luxord's eyes were already glinting cunningly._

_"What game, pray tell?" he asked, his mouth forming a grin of its own accord._

_"We were thinking just poker!" called a voice from inside the room, which Luxord then moved to look into. A man with violently red hair leant his back on the bed, his arms resting on the top and an easy smirk on his face._

_"I'm Axel, by the way. I was the one who told you what "dibs" meant. Don't worry about Xigbar, though; he was calling dibs on people even as a Somebody so it's probably no biggie."_

_Luxord opened his mouth to say something but Axel cut him off._

_"A "biggie" is a "big deal". So: don't worry, Xigbar is probably not going to rape you; probably."_

_Luxord nodded hesitantly before he was dragged into the room._

_"Let's just play already!" said Demyx happily._

_Luxord's grin returned.

* * *

_

He smiled.


End file.
